Caught
by Appomattoxco
Summary: Wes came to Sunnydale with Faith & Willow after Angel was resouled. Followup to my AtS fic Capture


A/N: This takes place after my post "Release"fic "Capture" but it's much lighter in tone. You can read "Capture" of course but all you really need to know is that Wes came withFaith to Sunnydale and They're getting along much better. One warning this fic contains canon S7 pod-Giles.

Caught

"For the perfect funnel cake the ratio of liquid to dry ingredients needs to be… "Andrew's Elton Brown impersonation halted when he open the door to the Summers' kitchen. "Holy colanders!" He whispered, backing into Dawn and closing the door again.

"Did you see what I saw?" She asked.

"Faith on the counter with her pants… " Dawn's words trailed off as she laughed "And, Wes with the smoochies I may get sick next time I have to eat in there."

"Aww, I think it was romantic." Andrew protested.

"I think I've had enough of those two." Buffy said. She had been sitting at the dinning table with Giles. She gave her Watcher a look that said follow me, pushed past Dawn and Andrew then stormed into the kitchen. They were no longer on the counter and were both fully dressed but they were flushed and guilty looking. Good, Buffy thought they should feel guilty. "I want both of you to pack up and leave."

Neither Faith nor Wesley behaved the way that Buffy expected them to. Wes looked coldly angry. Faith seemed confused almost worried. "God B, this time around you're the one paddling with one oar. You don't want my company that's fine but I think I'll stick around town anyhow I've gotten kind of invested in the world, some of the people in it aren't too shabby." Faith shrugged and with a completely strait face continued saying. It would be nice to know what I did wrong."

"What you did wrong?" Come in and take over my life as usual, she fumed to herself, only this time it's worse. This time she's doing a better job at being me than I am. In a few days time she had nick named all the potentials and become everyone's best friend. Even Willow and Spike the traitors seemed to have formed a 'formerly evil' bond with her.

Giles spoke up to Wesley with an icy formality that Buffy hadn't seen in years. "I realize that Faith is hardly an innocent young charge but there are rules of conduct." Giles cursed the other watcher in his thoughts for making him the prig. Git goes to LA for a few years forgets how to shave and suddenly Giles is the one who has quote the damn handbook.

"It may have been a rash decision to bring the girls to the Bronze but nothing happened and they needed to get away." Wes explained resentfully.

"I'm not talking about your little field trip. I'm talking about what just happened here. This house is full of impressionable young girls."

"Whoa, Giles calm down before you have stroke." Dawn said with a little laugh. She and Andrew had entered unnoticed by the other four. "Wes didn't do anything in here that Mom didn't do herself." This caused Giles to really turn red.

Dawn grinned at Andrew and conspired. "Shall we demonstrate?"

"My pleasure." Andrew said eagerly. Then he looked at Buffy and gulped.

"You show 'em Andy, I'll protect you." Faith said almost laughing. This was worth the hassle. Wes' ears were turning red with embarrassment his face was probably just as red but he had it covered with both hands.

Before Buffy could say anything Dawn had hopped up on the counter and Andrew was in front of her. "No actual lip contact" Dawn warned. Andrew then carefully rolled the leg of Dawn's jeans up and kissed the air above her knee.

After a moment Andrew stammered. "I, I forgot to put the band aide on first. I was nervous, but you get the idea."

"You kissed her-" Buffy gasped between laughter "You kissed Faith's boo- boo?"

"It was a joke." Wes and Faith protested at the same time.

"We don't have time for j…" Giles reconsidered his protest at the look even Buffy gave him. "We've been wound a little too tight lately." He conceded. "It is good that Andrew didn't actually kiss Dawn's knee though."

"I'll bite" Faith asked "Why is it good?"

"My Aunt Edna used to say if a girl let a boy kiss her knee she'd become pregnant. Of course that's just a ridiculous old wives tale."

"You mean like Vampires?" Dawn asked with a mischievous glace at Faith.


End file.
